The Dream
by Fiona Narcisse
Summary: Ginny has a disturbing dream, and it changes her life forever. One Shot. Rated PG13 for some violence. This is basically the ravings of my disturbed and twisted mind. Read at your own risk.


Disclaimer: The characters belong to the great goddess JK Rowling. The plot is my own twisted invention.

AN: Yeah, this is just a random English paper that I wrote using a scene from the soon to be posted prologue of my upcoming fic, The Queen of Heaven. Hope it doesn't disturb you too much.

The Dream

            Ginny Potter tossed restlessly in her sleep, and a soft moan escaped her lips. Brow knotted, she whimpered—a sleeper's scream—in response to some horror in her dreams.

_IGinny ran, breathless, through the thick undergrowth of a darkly malevolent forest. Clawed branches snatched hungrily at her, catching her hair and skin as she ran._

_            She knew if she only ran a little farther, she would be safe from the forest. Tears of fear and pain streaming down her face, she pushed herself ever harder. Suddenly, she found herself stumbling into a grassy clearing. She sobbed in relief as she recognized the figure of her husband, Harry Potter. As he turned, she rushed to his arms. Halfway across the clearing, she faltered, staring in horror at him. Harry was gazing at his wife through glowing red eyes, his face distorted by evil and power. In an instant, he was at Ginny's side._

_            "Ginny…my love…" he murmured gently in her ear, his teeth abnormally sharp in the dim light._

_            "No…" Ginny breathed, "no…you aren't my husband. You aren't Harry…"_

_            "Very good, my dear," the monster seemed almost amused. "I am most certainly not your husband. Yet."_

_            "No," she muttered, "get away from me…" She tried to run, but he grasped her wrist with unnatural strength. Fear replaced the fury in her eyes, and she backed away as far as she could. "Wh-what **are** you?"_

_            The demon chuckled. "There are some who would call me the epitome of evil, the devil, incarnation of God's displeasure. Personally, I prefer to go by Tom."_

_            Ginny blinked. The frank response had startled her. "Right…er… Can I go?"_

_            Tom smiled. "My dear Ginny, I think perhaps you don't understand," his voice turned sickly sweet, "you see, I love you, Ginny. I'm the only one who ever truly has loved you. And I'm the only one who ever will…"_

_            "No!" Ginny screamed, "you don't."_

_            "Yes, I do. You know I do. You aren't really going to let my love go unreturned, are you, Ginny?"_

_            Ginny's eyes blazed. "I love my husband! Nothing you can say will ever change that!"_

_            Tom's smile faded slightly. "Yes, well, that is unfortunate." He seemed lost in thought for a moment before he snapped back. "Very well, you may go. Perhaps another time, then."_

_            "Never," Ginny growled, "I will never love you. I love Harry…do you hear me? Harry!"/I_

            "Harry!" Ginny sat bolt upright in bed, sweat streaming down her face in rivulets. Her husband instantly woke, and within seconds he had engulfed her in his arms.

            "Shh…Ginny my love," he murmured, "hush, sweetheart, I'm here."

            "Harry…" Ginny sobbed against her husband's chest.

            "Ginny, sweetheart. It's ok, honey, you're safe. I love you, Ginny, you know I do…"

            Ginny's head snapped back. He had said…but no, that was impossible. Ginny couldn't believe that Tom would possess her husband. But, she argued with herself, he said the same words…exactly the same. She looked at her husband's face for reassurance, at the eyes that radiated love and concern. She saw none of it. In her mind, her husband's gentle blue eyes had been replaced by blazing red flames, his features once again distorted beyond recognition. Ginny screamed, flailing hopelessly to escape him. Tom's voice echoed mockingly in her head.

            "You will be mine," he taunted.

            With a tremendous burst of energy, Ginny grabbed the first thing her hand came in contact with—a lamp—and hurled it at the monster's head. A sickening crunch, a spatter of warm blood on her face, and she was free. She lunged to the far end of the bed, away from her husband's lifeless body and the growing pool of blood.

            Ginny curled in a ball and rocked back and forth, sobbing herself to sleep.

            I_This time, there was no forest, only the clearing and Tom. As she approached, Tom smiled maliciously at her._

_            "Well, my dear. We meet once again. Now, tell me, have you changed your mind?"_

_            Ginny wanted to rage at him. No, I love my husband. I want him back. Now! Her eyes widened in shock when she heard herself saying something entirely different._

_            "Yes, Tom," she said unwillingly, "I have."_

_            Tom's smile widened. "Good. Now, Ginny, do you love me?"_

_            "Yes, Tom."_

_            No! Her mind screamed, no, I love Harry. I'll never love you._

_            "I asked you a question, Ginny." Tom's voice grew menacing._

_            "I do, Tom."_

_            Why can't I refuse him? Why can't Harry save me? And then, the awful realization hit her. Harry can never save you again, Ginny, you fool. He's dead…and it's your fault._

_            Her soul screamed. Tom's laughter filled her ears._

_            "That's right, Ginny," he whispered, "You're catching on. Now, for the last time, do you love me?"_

_            Oh God, what have I done?_

_            "I love you, Tom."/I_

**AN: **Well there you go. I'm a freak. Don't worry, I don't usually write like this. I was just in a bad mood today because of the stupid SAT. It must die!


End file.
